Idolaterie
by the-misery
Summary: OS Dans le cadre d'un défi. Hermy et Dray ont un rendez vous chez Mme Pieddodu lorsque survient un imprévu.


_**Idolaterie**_

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- Oh la ferme le Balafré !

- Mais vas-y crétin !

- De quoi j'me mêle ?

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que t'as la trouille ?!

- Un Malefoy n'a jamais la trouille...

**Harry Potter** me regardait à travers ses binocles. Il affichait une mine dégoutée mais résignée et essayait sans aucun doute de me rabaisser. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire !

- Regarde, la voilà, dit-il.

Je me tournais de mauvaise grâce dans la direction indiquée.

Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque, un énorme livre à la main. Potiron (oui, c'est nouveau ça vient de sortir !) lui fit un signe et elle s'arrêta, braquant son regard hésitant dans le mien. Elle rougit et je détournais les yeux, gêné.

Depuis un moment déjà, lorsque Hermione et moi nous croisions, mon coeur battait la chamade et le sang lui montait aux joues. Ce rituel durait depuis très exactement une semaine, suite à un croche-pied que j'avais fait à Longdubat en cours de potion, alors qu'il apportait son échantillon à Rogue. Le contenu s'était déversé sur moi et ma partenaire, qui pour une fois était Granger. Inutile de préciser que la potion de cet imbécile était ratée. Bref, cette potion avait dû changer nos sentiments, car la haine avait déserté la liste de mes émotions lors de mes rencontres avec Hermione. Revenons à nos moutons.

- Salut, dit timidement Hermione.

- 'lut, répondis-je dans le même état.

- Bon je vous laisse les filles, ajouta malicieusement (enfin si on veut) le Balafré.

Je fus surpris de constater que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Néanmoins, je surmontais ma timidité de rester seul avec elle et le laissais partir.

- Alors... Ca va ? demandai-je pour amorcer la conversation tout en me sentant pitoyable.

- Oui oui, répondit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- Dis-moi... Heu... commençai-je.

Elle releva la tête, en attente de la suite. Son regard interrogateur-mais-intéressé m'encouragea à continuer.

- Esktuvevniravecmoiapreolar ?

- Pardon ?

- Ahem... Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard, demain ? Et ne m'oblige pas à le répéter une troisième fois !

Elle sourit, amusée par mon attitude sur la défensive.

- Oui, ce sera avec plaisir !

- Bien. Dans ce cas, rendez-vous à 9h devant la Grande Salle ?

- Entendu.

* * *

Comme à mon habitude, je fus plus long à me préparer que les trois quarts des autres élèves de Poudlard, filles comprises. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne retrouvais plus mon t-shirt porte-bonheur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fus gêné lorsque je compris que Granger m'attendait depuis quelque temps. Elle avait visiblement fait un effort sur son apparence. Oubliés les cheveux emmêlés, elle arborait une jolie coiffure toute lisse que j'avais envie de caresser. Oubliés le teint blafard et les yeux vides à force de regarder dans les livres et **dictionnaires** magiques, elle avait un petit teint crème et ses beaux yeux noisette pétillaient d'excitation.

- Salut, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Salut, alors où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

- Il faut que je passe chez le magasin des jumeaux pour mes cadeaux de Noël, après on ira où tu veux.

- OK.

Hermione était à quelques centimètres de moi tandis qu'elle arpentait le magasin. J'avais très envie de plonger ma tête dans sa chevelure, mais je luttais contre cette pulsion.

Après ses achats et les regards mi-moqueurs, mi-inquiets des jumeaux Weasley, nous sortîmes dans l'air glacial de décembre.

- Tu as faim ? Je crève la dalle, dis-je.

- Tu veux aller au Trois Balais ?

Nous étions à hauteur du restaurant de Mme Pieddodu. J'ouvris la porte.

- Un peu d'intimité ne nous fera pas de mal, dis-je.

J'avais rarement mis les pieds ici, bien trop occupé à autre chose pour emmener quiconque dans ce bain d'intimité et d'amour. Des **bouteilles** en verre d'alcool et **d'eau** moldues étaient alignées sur une étagère, derrière le comptoir. Des **guirlandes** de Noël étaient accrochées un peu partout au-dessus de nos têtes. De petits pères Noël se baladaient sur chacune des tables. Certains essayaient même de s'échapper par la vitrine, sans succès. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient rares, tous aglutinés au Trois Balais ou à la Tête de Sanglier.

Hermione s'assit en face de moi, légèrement mal à l'aise. Instinctivement, je lui pris la main.

- Détends-toi, personne ne va te bouffer. A part si personne ne vient m'apporter à manger !

Elle sourit et ne tenta pas de se libérer de l'emprise de mes doigts, ce que je pris pour un bon signe.

- Alors, parle-moi de toi.

Elle me regarda avec intensité, se demandant quoi me répondre.

- Si je me mets à parler de moi, je vais te fâcher, dit-elle avec prudence.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vécu presque toute ma vie parmi les moldus...

Je me rembrunis. C'est vrai. Les moldus.

- Je vais faire un effort, dis-je.

- Merci. Que veux-tu savoir ? Ma musique préférée, mon meilleur souvenir, mon film préféré ?

- Film ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Ce sont des images que l'on passe sur un écran et qui racontent une histoire, jouée par des acteurs.

- Bien. Donc... Quel est ton film préféré ? Ou ton acteur préféré ?

J'avais un minimum de culture, surtout au niveau des célébrités moldues. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ce serait trop honteux de ma part. La raison est pourtant simple. Le Balafré m'avait un peu informé sur les moeurs et coutumes de la civilisation d'où venait Hermione, et m'avait récité quelques personnes susceptibles de lui plaire. Parmi elles figurait Tom Cruise, Léonardo di Caprio, Tom Hanks, Brad Pitt, Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith, Clint Eastwood, Orlando Bloom, Tom Felton, Richard Geere et Keanu Reeves. J'avais dû faire un gros effort de mémoire pour lui faire plaisir. J'espèrai simplement qu'elle me citerait l'un de ceux-là, pour que je ne sois pas trop à la ramasse.

-** Johnny Depp**.

- Qui ?

- Johnny Depp, répéta-t-elle patiemment. Il joue dans Edward aux mains d'argent, Charlie et la chocolaterie, Pirates des Caraïbes et j'en passe.

Mon plan était tombé à l'eau, et il atteindrait bientôt le fond si je ne me rattrapais pas.

- Tu parles chinois pour moi, dis-je.

Elle ne tenta pas d'argumenter. Soudain, la porte du resto s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une blonde aux dents du bonheur proéminentes. Elle était suivie de deux mouflets et d'un grand brun à l'allure bizarre.

Hermione poussa un petit cri. Elle les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils s'installaient à la table d'à-côté.

- Excusez-moi, mais... Vous êtes Vanessa Paradis ? leur demanda Hermione.

- Heu... Oui. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, avec un petit accent français.

Hermione se tourna vers son mari.

- Et vous êtes Johnny Depp ? continua-t-elle.

Le brun enleva ses lunettes rondes et lui sourit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes des sorciers ?

Ce petit interrogatoire ne me plaisait pas. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais une sacrée poisse. Non mais c'est vrai. Qui aurait pu imaginer que la star moldue préférée de celle que j'aimais se pointe pour gâcher mon rendez-vous ? Vu comme c'était parti, elle ne déjeunerai pas avec moi, mais avec cette petite famille.

- Non, on est venus visiter Poudlard, répondit le brun avec une voix suave et veloutée.

- Lily-Rose commence à montrer quelques signes magiques, expliqua sa femme. Et on s'est dit, après un entretien avec Madame MacGonagall, que ce serait bien de visiter cette école, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle deviendra. Vous êtes des élèves ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione en m'oubliant complètement. Je suis en septième année à Poudlard. Et si je peux me permettre, je viens moi aussi d'une famille sans pouvoirs magiques, et je me suis très bien intégrée.

- Et vous ? me demanda le brun avec un regard curieux.

- Idem. Par contre, ma famille à moi est une Sang-Pur.

Hermione me darda d'un regard noir, que je lui rendis.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa sans qu'elle ne remarque ma présence. Elle était absorbée dans sa conversation avec son idôle. Elle se souvint de moi au moment du dessert, lorsqu'elle comprit que je lui faisais réellement la tête.

Au moment de l'addition, Hermione embrassa chaleureusement la petite famille riche et célèbre, avant de se tourner vers moi, tout sourire.

En sortant, elle était d'excellente humeur, et me racontait les impressions laissées par le déjeuner.

- Alors, ils sont charmants n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

- Mouarf.

- Ca va Drago ?

- Mouarf.

- Change de disque s'il te plait.

- Mouais. Tu veux aller où ?

Hermione s'arrêta et me regarda. Elle avait perdu son sourire et cherchait à connaître la raison de ma morosité. Elle soupira et me prit la main. Je me laissais faire, mais détournais la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Drago ?

Je l'ignorais toujours.

- Drago, je suis désolée.

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers elle.

- C'était sensé être _notre_ rendez-vous.

Nouveau mouvement imperceptible.

- J'ai tout gâché.

Là, je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Elle était sincère, et la tristesse au fond de ses yeux me fit pitié.

- D'accord c'est mon acteur préféré, et c'est sûrement la seule fois de ma vie que je le vois, mais ça n'excuse pas tout.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondis-je.

- Au moins, je suis sûre que tu ressens bel et bien quelque chose pour moi, si tu es autant en colère contre moi, dit-elle.

Cette parole me fit écarquiller les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas demandé pourquoi je ressentais une telle colère, mais la raison devint évidente : j'étais jaloux. Et elle avait raison. Je ressentais quelque chose pour elle, et le fait qu'elle s'excuse prouvait qu'il se passait la même chose de son côté.

- Tu me pardonnes, et tu m'accordes une autre chance ? Un autre rendez-vous bientôt ? demanda-t-elle, suppliante.

Ses mains dans les miennes tremblaient légèrement. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du froid hivernal ou si c'était l'émotion, en tout cas je lui souris pour la rassurer.

- Bien sûr qu'on aura un autre rendez-vous, et même plein d'autres si tu arrives à me supporter ! Mais promets-moi que si la prochaine fois, on croise Tom Hanks, tu ne m'oublieras pas au passage !

Elle rit, et je sentis que je m'étais rattrapé de mon ignorance de tout à l'heure. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres fraîches et timides sur les miennes.


End file.
